Misael the Tanuki?
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Ponta is trying to communicate to the Barian Emperors. But after using Gilag fails for the umpteenth time, he decides to use other means. Rated 'F' for 'Funny.' Beware of falling Barians.


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000019004 StartFragment:0000000457 EndFragment:0000018988

**Zexal Oneshot**

**Misael the Tanuki?**

**Humor**

**Seven Barian Emperors/Ponta**

**Ponta is trying to communicate to the Barian Emperors. But after using Gilag fails for the umpteenth time, he decides to use other means. Rated 'F' for 'Funny.' Beware of falling Barians.**

**(Don't own Zexal. If I did, this would totally happen.)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(All the Barian Emperors are in human form for this one. However, they are still wearing their capes.)**

Ponta had been locked in Gilag's body ever since he ate him. But that wasn't a problem. He'd grown used to being with his former master again. The problem laid with the Barian Emperors. Regardless of how many times he tried to speak to them, to help them out in their quest to save their world, they would always turn a blind eye. Maybe it was because he would always possess Gilag. According to what he'd witnessed during the short month he'd been with them, the Barian Emperors had been having a hard time taking Gilag seriously as of late. Durbe especially. This could have been attributed to the drop of power in the Barian World.

Because of a loss of power in the Barian World, all of the occupants of their world were reduced to mere humans for a day. The Barian Emperors were no exception. Alit and Gilag didn't change too much, so they felt fine. Misael, however, felt angered at the thought of being a human in the Barian World for longer than an hour. Vector had decided to spend his human time sleeping. Durbe? He assumed that the drop of power meant that their world was dying, and knew that he had to do something fast, unless he wanted his world to vanish before his very eyes. He loved his world about as much as he loved dueling. There was no way he was going to allow that to happen. (But unlike another grey haired Barian, he wasn't willing to sell his Barian Heart to a nutcase. Even he had limits.) In an effort to find a way to help his world just a little bit, Durbe had chosen to spend a large amount of time in the library, hoping to find at least one clue to its survival.

Ponta noticed this easily. Looking through his master's eyes made seeing the expressions on their now human faces easy. He wanted to tell Durbe that this was no drop because of the world's illness, but rather, it was simply a natural drop that would eventually pass. But as he had seen before, using Gilag's body would do nothing but further damage his master's reputation. He needed to use another person's body, but the proper question would be which one to pick. Vector was clearly on Durbe's bad side for some reason. [The evidence supplied being the water bomb that Durbe had snuck under Vector's mattress.] Alit was just as much of a goof as Gilag was. Nasch and Merag were still MIA. That left only one other person. And luckily for him, that someone was taking a nap. All Ponta hoped was that he was doing the right thing, doing what he was about to do.

The Barian Emperors met up in the main hall later that day, Vector being second to last. He didn't have to explain the sopping wet cloak that he was wearing. Durbe's name was written all over it. "Is this because I took your Number card?" Vector asked.

"You should learn to stay away from my monsters," Durbe said, refusing to turn to face his fellow Emperor. "If you don't, you'll only get more of the same." He looked around. "Where is Misael? He should be here."

"I don't know," Alit said. Everybody had long since noticed that Alit had discarded half his cape, revealing his bare chest. Ponta knew from the Number's Guardian from Spartan City that Alit preferred wearing outfits like that. Must have been because of his Gladiator blood or something.

Gilag started looking around. "Think he decided to call in sick?" he asked. "He does that sometimes."

"The last time Misael had called in sick," Durbe pointed out, his arms folded across his grey-clad chest, "was when you decided to be an idiot and doodle all over his face. Took him hours to get it all off." Both Durbe and Alit shuddered at the memory. Misael was so embarrassed about that, it was no wonder he chose to call in sick.

"No need to worry. I'm right here."

They all turned back and stopped. It was Misael all right. In body anyway. But the red nose and the six whiskers, three on each side, clearly revealed that it wasn't him at all. They had seen it on Gilag so many times, it shouldn't have caught them off guard. But on Misael? They didn't know what to think. "Misael?" Durbe asked slowly, fighting a strange urge at the bottom of his throat. "Is that you?"

"My name is Ponta," the person said, Misael's voice still intact. (That only made things creepier.) "I am the Number's Guardian of Number 64: Sandayu the Veteracoon. I've been trying to speak to you for a long time, but you didn't pay any attention."

"You've been...trying to talk to us?" Alit said, trembling.

"Yes," Ponta answered. "Through Gilag."

They all turned to Gilag, who shrugged. "I have no idea what's happening," he said.

"Nobody knows what happens while I take hold of them," Ponta said.

"That would definitely explain Gilag's memory loss," Durbe said. He shuddered at the memory of one of the last times he'd seen those things on Gilag. Gilag was running all over the place, begging someone to understand that 'he wasn't Gilag,' and when Durbe went over to stop the commotion, Gilag just started crying and jumped on him. (Ponta thought he was in his tanuki form, so he tried to hug him.) However, because of the weight difference, Durbe was knocked unconscious until Gilag regained his control and got off of him. (Durbe was out cold for another hour after that incident.)

Ponta then explained that the drop in their world's power was merely a safety mechanism that their home was using to preserve its strength for as long as possible. Durbe remained silent throughout his whole explanation. When he was certain that Ponta was done, he stepped forward. "I appreciate your informing us of this," he said, "but I demand that you release your hold on Misael."

"Very well," Ponta said. Then he took a step back, followed by Misael's body falling against the pillar.

Shortly after, Misael opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked himself, rubbing the back of his neck. Then he heard some snickering. Turning his head, he noticed that all the Barian Emperors were covering their mouths, their faces turning bright red from a lack of oxygen. Then Alit just started laughing. Then Gilag. Then Vector. Then finally Durbe. They were all laughing so hard, they fell to their knees. "What's so funny?" Misael asked, forcing himself to stand back up.

Durbe was laughing too hard to answer. But Alit opened one of his eyes and pointed at Misael's face. "L-L-Look at your face!" he said, resuming his laughter immediately.

Misael held a Baria Crystal to his face. Then he jumped. The red nose and the whiskers were still intact on his body. "What is going on here?!" he yelled. "Is this your idea of a joke?!"

This only made the Barians laugh even harder. Ponta, however, looked at him carefully. "I'm sorry," he said. "I think I stayed in your body too long."

"This better not be permanent!" Misael yelled at the ethereal tanuki.

"Don't worry," Ponta said. "It's not. It's just gonna take an hour or so before it's gone."

"Oh, that's too funny!" Alit said, kicking his legs up in the air. "He's gonna be stuck like that for a whole hour!"

Misael then left the room to avoid any further embarrassment.

(One hour later.)

Thirty minutes after Misael left the room, the Barian Emperors stopped laughing and picked themselves up from the crystal ground. Despite Durbe's attempts to look levelheaded, even Alit could tell that he was trying not laugh all over again. Thirty minutes after that, Miseal came back in, the markings off of his face. "Happy?" Misael asked.

"I actually thought it was an improvement," Alit said, laughter threatening to escape from Durbe again. "Your looks matched your dueling!"

"Alit!" Misael said. (Durbe let out a snicker from that one.)

Durbe quickly regained his composure and wiped his glasses. "Ponta," he said, placing his glasses back on his face.

"Yes?" Ponta asked, poking his face out from behind his master.

"The next time you try to tell us something, just tell us through your own mouth," Durbe said. "And don't even think of taking control of Misael again."

"How about Vector?" Ponta asked. "Can I control him?"

Durbe had to think about that one. [Vector + whiskers + red nose = ?] Then he, Misael, and Alit suppressed their laughter. Way too funny an image. Luckily for them, Vector didn't understand what was making them laugh. You could almost see the question mark over his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**D.T.B: I enjoyed writing that one. Any questions?**

**Misael: Why did I get infected with that stupid tanuki?!**

**D.T.B: You seemed like the funniest to me. When me and my sister thought this out, we were laughing our heads off after imagining it.**

**Misael: I should feed you to Galaxy-Eyes.**

**D.T.B: But you won't. Next question.**

**Alit: Why didn't we laugh as soon as we saw him? **

**D.T.B: I wanted to do that. But then again, it wouldn't have been nearly as funny if I did.**

**Alit: I suppose.**

**Ponta: Where did you get the idea for me jumping on Durbe?**

**D.T.B: Just came to me. I was remembering something from DNAngel, where Wiz looked like Daisuke and he hugged Riku, thinking he was doing something else. So I just played with that and had Gilag land on Durbe. Funny, right?**

**Durbe: [Rubbing his shoulders.] Painful might be a better word.**

**D.T.B: You Barians have no sense of humor.**


End file.
